Ella es parte de mí
by La dama fria
Summary: Leon recuerda aquella espía que lo enamoro desde 1998 hasta la actualidad. Momentos Aeon.


Buenas queridos lectores, les dejó un fic que escribí hace varios años atrás y decidí publicarlo y continuarlo. Es un recuerdo a todos los momentos Aeon a lo largo de la saga de juegos. Por eso son fragmentos con frases y parte del juego, desde el punto de vista de Leon recordando el pasado.

En esté primer capítulo, empieza en Resident Evil 6 y nos lleva al Resident Evil 2. Como no me decidía mezcle un poco del escenari para la historia.

Los derechos son de Shinji Mikami y de CAPCOM

Capítulo 1

Esto cada vez empeoraba más, la ciudad era un completo desastre, necesitaba decirle a Chris que rescatara a Sherry y Jake, me afirma que ira y le agradezco de inmediato.

-Leon espera...- me dice mientras hace un momento de silencio -Ada Wong ha muerto- con un tono algo melancólico al contarme de la noticia.

Con las pocas palabras que me alcanzaron en contestarle sólo le respondo -recibido-

Ese horrible momento sabía que algún día llegaría debido que ella trabajaba siempre para el enemigo, aún así me quería ilusionar que conociéndola ella siempre podría escapar de cualquier situación en apuros, o eso sabia de Ada.

-Ada- pensó y enseguida paso por su mente el momento que ella le decía su nombre.

-Ada Wong- Se presentó ante él una hermosa joven, y terminaba buscando a Ben con el muchacho que recién había conocido.

En Raccoon City fue donde la conocí, por mas de que había pasado una pesadilla en aquel lugar, no me arrepiento de haber estado ahí, la conocí a ella que poco a poco iba enamorándome. Recuerdo ese día en que empezó, donde nuestro raro afecto surgió.

El primer momento que me pide ayuda para empujar el camión no podía negar, sabía que aunque era una completa extra a era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto.

Y así seguimos, me dí cuenta que estando juntos podíamos salir de ese lugar, pero ella era tan misteriosa, se iba sin decir nada dejándome en mis pensamientos.¿Acaso está loca para ir sola con tantos zombies por el lugar?¿Y si algo le pasaba?¿Acaso le preocupaba esa mujer?, no, una y mil veces me trataba de convencer a mi mismo que era solo por mi deber el de cuidarla.

Cuando Anette iba a dispararla no pude evitar arriesgar mi vida para salvarla, no fue algo planeado si no que tenía la necesidad de cuidarla recibiendo el balazo, y luego me cuenta que su novio Jhon había muerto, esa noticia era tan desagradable, quería abrazarla para que dejara esa imagen de mujer fuerte.

Cuando ella me vendaba y yo solo la observaba, estando en ese lugar fue la única vez que pude verla tranquila enfrente mío sin irse y aproveché para observarla detalladamente, era hermosa, perfecta para mi, tuve tiempo de mirarla hasta que puso un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que aparte mi mirada.

Ada fue herida luego de derrotar al monstruo, tenia que hacer algo por ella estaba inconsciente por eso la lleve a una especie de cama que encontré y la deje descansar, sentándome al lado de ella tan solo observándola. "Cuando esta pesadilla termine, le diré que comience una vida conmigo" pensaba mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza.

-Ada por fin despiertas- no pude evitar sonreír mientras abría los ojos -Iré a buscarte algo para curarte-

-Leon... sólo voy a retrasarte- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No, ya te dije mi deber es protegerte- "deber" ni yo me lo creía, no, no era un deber, yo quería protegerla aunque no fuera un deber.

-Disfrute estando contigo y yo... no quiero perderte- dijo con un tono dulce mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

¿Como iba a abandonarla? Aunque no lo aceptase esa mujer me estaba enamorando, cosa que no me había permitido para no distraerme para poder seguir con los estudios de policía y justo en su primer día como policía había una apocalipsis zombie y llega a enamorarme. ¿Cómo es que todo eso había sucedido? no lo sabia.

Me encontré con Annette y me cuenta que Ada era una espía de Umbrella que había usado lo de Jhon como excusa, le negué todo ella no podía haber hecho eso, tal vez era yo el que no quería creerlo.

Más tarde me encuentro con Ada ella me apuntaba con un arma y me decía que me había dicho que me vaya. En verdad no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿De verdad era una espía?. En ese momento llega Annette por detrás de Ada y le dispara haciendo que caiga de la baranda, sin dudarlo tomo de su mano e intento ayudarla.

-Leon déjame caer- dijo Ada como podía.

Ella se suelta porque ya no podía aguantar mas, en ese momento agarro de mi cabeza cayendo desplomado al suelo y golpeando el piso con mucha bronca, sintiendo toda la impotencia del mundo por no impedir que se caiga, cuando escucho un pequeño grito de ella por causa de su dolor bajo enseguida a verla y allí estaba viva pero gravemente herida.

-Leon este lugar va explotar- me decía mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura de ella sujetándola -tienes que escapar...-

-No, somos un equipo- le digo mirándola a los ojos con total seguridad.

Ella con sus ultimas fuerzas sujetándome dice unas palabras que aunque pasaran años no olvidaría -Sólo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti-

Sin dudarlo nuestros labios se unieron, quise que ese momento sea eterno fue un beso dulce y tierno, me lleno de un éxtasis inexplicable, al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos, si yo también me había enamorado me lo afirme.

Ella cae y me saca de mis pensamientos, no puedo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, no podía aceptarla haberla perdido pero así era, solo pude gritar su nombre de manera desgarradora.

Con la poca voluntad decidí salir de ese lugar, sin antes decirle un adiós. Mientras salia de Raccoon City no puede evitar pensar lo sucedido en ese lugar y solté "Nunca te voy a olvidar... Ada"


End file.
